


Starting Over

by AvidDreamWriter



Category: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidDreamWriter/pseuds/AvidDreamWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Amon and Lieutenant meet when they're in their 20s. The situation: What if there were the Equalists, but Amon and Lieutenant had nothing to do with the group? What if someone else started the revolution?</p><p>Rated for future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is only short because I was really excited to post it on tumblr and get feedback from everyone who was waiting for it to go up.

Today hadn’t been a good day for Liu. First he’d had a brush with the Triads, and now he had to sit in one of the free clinics to get checked out. It wasn’t the first time he’d gone, and he was almost certain it wouldn’t be the last. He did wish, however, that every time he went he wouldn’t get the same damn healer every time. What was the kid’s name again? Noatak or something, Liu could care less because he was annoying. Whenever Liu came in and had the pleasure of having the kid (even though Noatok was only four years his junior) heal him, the kid would always ask questions.

“More exterminator problems?” Noatak asked when he walked in the room.

“It’s none of your business, kid.” Liu replied.

“You really shouldn’t be rude to the person who’s going to heal you.” Noatak went over to Liu to look at the man’s wounds. “Hmm.. Nothing serious, so you really shouldn’t have come here.”

“Excuse me for not knowing a broken bone from a bruise.”

Noatak chuckled and went over to one of the shelves. “I have something that’ll help with the bruising. Then again, maybe you only came here to see me.”

“You’re overstepping your boundaries, healer.” Liu said, staring at the young man.

“Who says?” Noatak asked as he rubbed the cream into Liu’s various bruises. “It’s not like I’m flirting with you.”

Liu was shocked, so he coughed to cover a mix between a laugh and a gasp. “So this is what you’re talking about, huh?”

“Maybe.” Noatak replied, wiping his hands off. “Dinner?”

“I’ll think about it.”

“How about we meet over by the statue in the park after I get off work?”

“I said I’ll think about it.” Liu replied, pulling his shirt on. “Thank you, Noatak.”

“It’s what I do.” He replied, watching the older man walk out. “Oh goddamnit, Noatak, you’re a failure at flirting.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Noatak (Amon), and Liu (Lieutenant) go out for some drinks and encounter some Triad members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also in which I fail at writing fight scenes.

After having thought about it most of the day, and sulking in his apartment, Liu actually went to the park statue, leaning in it while he waited for Noatak to show up. _‘Can’t believe I’m letting a kid treat me to dinner..’_ he thought, looking around at the people. None of them were Noatak, so he grew impatient and frustrated after an hour of waiting. He turned to leave when someone placed a hand on his shoulder, startling him.  
  
“Ah, sorry I’m a little late.” Noatak said, looking at Liu.  
  
“A little?” Liu asked, turning to face Noatak. “I’ve been here an hour. You owe me.”  
  
“What would I owe you, Liu?” Noatak asked, smiling.  
  
“You pay for dinner, and a few rounds of drinks tonight.”  
  
“Maybe not a few rounds. How about two rounds?”  
  
“Six.”  
  
“Five rounds.”  
  
Liu sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Fine, fine.”  
  
“Like I would let you get drunk, old man.” Noatak said, chuckling.  
  
“Drunk? It takes more than that to get me drunk.”  
  
“Did I ever say you couldn’t hold your liquor?”  
  
“No, no you didn’t.” Liu replied, laughing. “Now come on, the restaurants will close before we even get there.”  
  
~~~  
  
It was almost one in the morning when the two finally decided to leave the bar they went to after eating. Noatak didn’t drink much, only two shots, so he was barely tipsy when he helped Liu out, just keeping the older man from bumping into people and walls with a guiding hand on his arm.  
  
“Liu, look out for that rock!” Noatak said.  
  
“I’ll be fine.” He grumbled, trying to brush the younger man away. “I’ve been drunker than this before, it’s nothing new to me.”  
  
“In all honesty, I trust your judgment, but you’ve been known to be wrong.”  
  
“Well, if you had been paying attention,” Liu said, straightening up. “You would have seen the fact that there’s a Triad member there,” he pointed to the alley nearby. “there,” he pointed to someone sitting on a bench. “And there’s more to come, and they’re mad.”  
  
“Why would they be mad?”  
  
“Because I’m a bender, and it’s hard to miss this face, right? And of course, you’re a bender too.” Liu replied, swaying a bit as he slid into a defensive stance, the Triads surrounding them.  
  
“But why would they attack us?”  
  
“Easy target. Heads up!” Liu ducked a rock that was chucked their way, letting loose a sweeping arc of fire at the nearest Triad, almost falling over.  
  
“But why would they-” Noatak was cut off by a wave of water that soaked him to the bone, only to return it to his attacker. “The hell do you think you’re doing?”  
  
“Kid, look out, they’ve got a firebender and he knows how to use electricity!” Liu said, managing to knock one of the Triads off his feet.  
  
“Note taken!”  
  
Eventually, the Triads were able to split the two apart, slowly working their stamina down attack by attack, not that they had a whole lot anyway due to the alcohol in their systems. Soon, Liu was just running on adrenaline, and Noatak was just running on the idea that he had to get back to Liu and the vigor of his youth.  
  
Drunk, and almost out of energy to even move, Liu launched another blazing attack, stepping wrong. His ankle twisted and he fell to the concrete, landing hard on his elbow.  
  
“Liu!” Noatak yelled, trying his best to fight his way over to the man. “Liu, I’m coming!”  
  
“No, kid stay there!” Liu said, staring right up at the said firebender who could bend electricity. Unluckily, Liu landed in a puddle, the result of the waterbender having hit him one too many times. “Pay attention!” he yelled, eyes widening as the crack of blue arced to the puddle. His body convulsed with the shock, leaving him down for the count.  
  
“Liu!” Noatak’s rage boiled over into one moment, and he did something he swore he’d never do to anyone. He bloodbent the Triads into submission, holding them until they were barely conscious, flinging them into the nearby harbor. He didn’t care at this point; he just wanted to make sure his friend was okay. Running over to the man, he quickly went to his knees, cradling Liu in his arms. “Liu, wake up, Liu, please.” He said, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. “Liu…”


End file.
